


遲來的情人節腦補文(?)

by Yee12346552



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, 嚴重OOC警告, 自嗨注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yee12346552/pseuds/Yee12346552
Summary: 我就爛.jpg
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Lui Calibre/Daithi De Nogla





	遲來的情人節腦補文(?)

**Author's Note:**

> 我就爛.jpg

Terronuckel：

「BriBri~~啊~♥️」  
「來~Brocky~~啊~♥️」  
兩個棕髮男子互看對方，他們洋溢著幸福的笑容，親密的喊著彼此的小名，小心翼翼的將手中的情人節限定蛋糕送入對方口中，兩人自顧自的沉浸在雙人世界中，完全不把周遭的夥伴們放在眼裡，這讓在座的其他人心裡滋味不是很好受，紛紛開始皺起了眉頭

「好了夠了，其實你們現在可以去開房！」Evan率先不悅的說道，好好的聚會被這對熱情的情侶搞得周圍都冒出粉紅氣泡。但其實他也不是沒有伴侶，只是他的Jonathan被自己的岳父(?)-Luke借走去買了日常用品，現在只能眼巴巴的看著眼前上演的甜蜜劇場  
「拜託！不要！再放閃了！你們兩個！」Tyler也受不了，他煩躁的抓扯自己的頭髮，痛苦的喊道，但很顯然被吼的兩人完全把他的怒罵當成耳邊風  
「老天爺，為什麼我在這裡...」相較前面兩人，Marcel的反應小了許多，經歷早上的打折磨打擊，他已經完全放棄抵抗，無奈的低頭扶額，腦中早已忘記思考為何物  
__________  
H2OVanoss：

「Evan，牛奶沒了，下午陪我出去買」Jonathan打開冰箱，朝裡面看了看，隨即轉頭向他身後的男人叮囑  
「沒關係，你可以喝我的“牛奶”」那男人環抱住他，下巴抵著他的肩膀，在他耳邊輕聲細道  
「Fuck you，你在公三小哈哈哈！」Jonathan掙脫Evan的懷抱，他笑出聲來，轉過身面對這滿嘴情話的男人，一拳輕輕的打在對方結實的胸膛  
「不不不，應該是我Fuck你才對~」Evan又再度抱住對方，蠻橫的摟住他，不讓眼前的可人兒有掙脫的機會

Marcel坐在沙發上苦惱的抹著臉，本就黝黑的他又因為一大早就被情侶光芒閃到臉色而更加黯沉，他受夠了他們團隊裡的情侶，尤其是Jonathan跟Evan這一對，其他兩對還只是普通的放閃，但是這對老夫老妻天天都在講騷話，這對於單身狗的他來說無疑是一種精神折磨

「你們可以不要一天到晚都在講騷話嗎？！」他爆發了，不滿的往廚房內的兩人大吼，嘗試要他們停止  
「「不好欸~」」毫不意外的，兩人異口同聲的拒絕對方的請求，隨後又繼續卿卿我我  
「唉...」Marcel無奈的長聲嘆氣，他覺得自己真傻，也是，再怎麼阻止這對伴侶也只有徒勞無功這一路而已。  
他想離開此地，但是此時的情況卻讓他不得外出，因為無論是屋內還是屋外，都充斥著情人節的粉紅氛圍，讓他求生不得求死不能  
__________  
Daithi De Calibre：

「Lui~你看看我給你什麼~」Nogla坐在客廳的沙發上，他拿出一袋粉紅色的袋子，放到對方的腳上  
「噢~~！是...是粉紅色的小熊軟糖！」抱著猴子玩偶的男子好奇的打開袋子，他驚訝的倒吸一口氣，裡內全是他最愛的小熊軟糖，晶瑩剔透的軟糖透過燈光散發出淡淡的粉色光澤  
「嗯！是今天限量的喔~送你的，情人節快樂~」Nogla看見對方如此興奮，露出了欣慰的淺笑，他伸手摸了摸他可愛的男友，髮絲帶來的蓬鬆觸感讓他愛不釋手  
「謝謝你！David~！」Lui高興的抱住了對方，喊出了這名愛爾蘭男子的本名，那是只有兩人單獨相處時他所擁有的權利，是如此的獨一無二，其他人可沒有  
可是高興的心情並沒持續太久，他突然發現自己並沒有準備禮物給對方，愧疚的抬起頭看著眼前的男人，令對方生起憐愛之心：「可是...我沒什麼禮物能送你...」  
「哪沒有禮物~你就是我最好的禮物啊~！」Nogla暖心一笑，突然往他的戀人撲過去，看著對方被撲倒在沙發上，身下之人的無邪臉龐浮現起淡淡的紅暈，眼前的絕景讓他逐漸起了非分之想  
「討厭...」Lui羞澀的細怨，臉上的羞紅又更加嚴重  
「嗯~吃吃看~」Nogla拿起袋子內的一顆軟糖，笑著將它咬住一半  
Lui便立馬明白對方的意思，也微微一笑咬住外露的另一半，兩人閉上眼睛細吻著，嘴裡充斥著軟糖帶來的酸甜與彼此的蜜意，雙方的手不安分的伸進對方的衣內，慾火燃燒著他們的理智，一觸便即發

就在底線即將被燒斷的那一剎那，家門口隨即響起了咔啦聲，大門開了，Marcel無力的進門，但原本身心俱疲的神情在看到在沙發上倆口後，立即轉換為轟頂的怒雷：「What The Fuck？！！」  
「嗯？Marcel你這麼早回來啊？」Nogla輕喘著氣，語氣如日常般平淡，絲毫沒有被發現的羞恥  
「你們在幹嘛啊！這裡是客廳欸！」目擊者反而羞愧的大吼，今天不知走了什麼霉運，上下午被其他兩對閃就算了，晚上回來還要看到活春宮？！  
「我們只是在做情侶該做的事而已啊」Nogla依舊平淡的說著，說完還望向身下的小可愛，對他露出寵溺的笑容  
「這...！呃...！算了...我要上去房間了，有事沒事都別找我...」Marcel頓時語塞，他已累到懶得跟這兩人吵，長嘆了口氣便接著托著沉重的步伐往樓上走去  
「對了，其他人咧？」在Marcel要打開自己房門的那刻，Nogla突然問了這個無聊的問題  
「我哪知啊幹！在外面打炮吧！」彷彿被踩到地雷般，Marcel朝樓下怒喊，因為他現在想到今天的事情一肚子火就燒上來

碰！房門被用力的甩上，死寂隨即充斥整個客廳，在沙發的兩人卻似乎司空見慣了，呆了一會便隨後笑出聲來，也對，反正夜還很長，在外的其他人或許就像Marcel所說的短時間不會回來。就這樣，兩人又繼續做他們的“正事”，還不時發出嬉鬧的咯笑聲...

**Author's Note:**

> 情人節文(X  
> 迫害Marcel文(O


End file.
